


Mobile legends: The Land of Dawn

by Mvp_Lesley



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Mobile Legends Bang Bang, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvp_Lesley/pseuds/Mvp_Lesley





	1. Pharsa: Wings of Vengeance

Pharsa was a peaceful girl. She was 8 years and had a little Bird called Verri. She founded Verri on the street and he was Ignited by a lightning. She brought him to the doctor and they could resque him. Pharsa said "I will payback what she did to you!"  
What is she talking about? And why "she"?  
Because Eudora is the queen of Lightning and did that to Verri. Verri gave Pharsa new powers and can become Verri since that moment. She become a bird and fly into the sky and saw Eudora. She attacked her and Eudora fell down to the Earth. But Eudora could shoot a last lightning and died after that.  
The lightning stunned her and Pharsa fell down but Verri could fly her to the ground. As Pharsa woke up she couldnt see anything and said "Revenge has blinded me?! Im so sorry Verri" and cried. She made a mask of deepenstone. A very hard material. So her eyes are protected now but she could know were everything is so her sense leaded her.  
Now Pharsa has a lovely life now and will help every human who wants to payback to someone.

In the next Chapter....  
You will learn something about Eudora the Lightning Goddess and how she came to this world. ;)  
See ya next Chapter :) ♡


	2. Eudora - Lightning Goddess

Eudora was made of a lightning, which hit the Sea. A legend says that, if a lightning hits the sea a new Lightning God will come. So Eudora is the new Lightning God. As Eudora arrived the world of clouds she was very Welcome, but as she went into the Lightning Castle there was just a God sitting on a throne and said "you are 3 years to early im not 100 years old. Im 97 and every hundred years a new god will defently born." - "Im not late, why im born now then?!" Eudora said. "You are born to DIE!" The God attacked her, stunned her, shocked her and more. But then a light out of the sky came over Eudora. Eudora made just one lightning and killed the God.

3 hours later...

The folk of Eudora said "you are our God we will help u whenever u need us." Eudora was so happy but she needed to think about the old god. She asked herself "what is if the god survived?"  
Eudora go around her folk and asked someone how the old gods name was.  
And the name of the old god was "Aurora".

In the next Chapter....  
Aurora get new powers. The "Ice powers."  
And the story of her new Powers ;) see ya next chapter ♡


	3. Aurora - Nature's Throne

Aurora was born in a ice hole so now u know how she got her Ice powers after being the Lightning God. After she was the God Of Lightning she fell to the earth because Eudora hit her with a Lightning.  
Now we go on...

Aurora fell to the "Nothern Mountains" the coldest region in this Land. As she woke up, she was confused. She just could see snow and Ice. But she saw a shadow. A shadow of a... HUNTER!! The Hunter shoot into Aurora's arm. And the arm fell of her Body!!! She cried and the Hunter slowly freezed. "How did he freezed?!" Aurora asked herself.   
She was confused. She couldnt feel her pain on her arm anymore. As she looked to her arm, she was shocked. She had a arm made of Ice. What does that mean?  
Aurora know's why all this happens. Because she was born in an Ice Hole and that's why she got that powers.

4 hours later...  
Aurora had made and Ice Palace were she live now. It was very late so she put her Ice arm off and put it on an Ice Table and go to bed. In the Night Aurora heared some sounds like someone try to break her window.  
And really someone try. "Dexter go in there and i will teleport to you." A mysterious voice said. The person teleported into the palace and Aurora was so scared but she want that he goes away. The person said "Let's steal this iced arm >:)"  
And teleported back outside. Aurora was so angry and want to payback soon. "Uu aa Claude" the Monkey said and Aurora saw Memories of Claude.

In the next Chapter...  
The story about Claude. How he been a thief and how he found his Monkey Dexter.  
See you next Chapter and have a nice day :)


	4. Claude - Partners in Crime

Claude wasn't a thief when he was a child he was nice to everyone but one day everything changed…

Claude's powers are hologramms, he can also change places with his hologramms.  
One day Claude was looking trough shop window, there was a cool "Jade Path Orb" but it was very expensive, 2.999$ and his mother didn't want to buy it.

5 hours later...

It's midnight and Claude woke up, put his clothes on and went to the shop, where the Jade Path Orb is for sale. He made a hologramm of himself and put it into the shop and changed places with it. But the shop had security camera and it recorded how Claude came in and stole the Orb. Claude switched out of the shop with the Orb. When he arrived at home, the police stood in front of the door to his house. Claude teleported into his bedroom, just when his mother opened the door and the police came in.  
"We want to talk with your son Claude" the officer said. "Why? Did something happen?" his mother asked. "We'll see" the officer said. When the police came into Claude's bedroom, they saw him with the Orb in his hand. "Come little guy, give me the Orb" the officer said. "No!" screamed Claude and switched back with hologramm he used to get inside. The hologramm now in his room started to attack the police. "This isn't the son i know!" his mother screamed. Claude ran away to the beach in California, where they lived and made a hologramm to Germany but before he could change places, he saw a monkey, who liked shiny things. Claude gave him a golden coin and the monkey held onto his leg. "I think i'll call you Dexter from now on" Claude said. "Claude no!" his mother came running. "Why not" asked Claude. "You are my son and just 15 you can't help yourself" she said. "I want to see something new! I know California it's boring. I'll go to Germany to help in the war." - "I understand" she said. She gave him one last kiss and Claude switched places with his hologramm.  
"Please keep him save and make him come back soon" his mother, Lesley said.

 

In the next chapter...  
The story of Lesley. How she got her powers and who her husband was.  
Have a nice day and see ya next chapter <3 ;)


	5. Lesley - Cheergunner

When Lesley was 18 years, she was in 12th grade at her highschool. She was a cheerleader and went to practice everyday even at the weekends, she was very good at it.  
At Friday the 13th, they need to cheer the football Team. But everyone know that Friday the 13th is not a lucky day. It's the oppissite of it, it's the worst day. And Lesles wasn't lucky too.  
At the end all cheerleaders got a sniper full of confetti, but lesley got a real one which had just one difference, there is no Football sticker on it. So when Lesley shot, she hit the lamp at the Stadium. The lamp fell down on a Football Player. Lesley was shocked because she hit her crush Gusion with the lamp. She ran away while crying.  
"I wish i'm invisible" she said and she was invisible. Her Sniper was going to shiny. "That's how i got invisible" she said. She touched the Sniper and got some smoke bombs. But then it was going dark at the Football Stadium. "Shadowbringers!" Gusion screamed.  
"Hahahaha, finally i got you mini Sword fighter" one shadowbringer said. The shadowbringers catched him. "Hahahaha, i said i'll Revenge" the shadowbringer said. "And what do you want now, Helcurt" Gusion said. "I'll make you to a shadowbringer, you would be a great fighter in my gang" Helcurt said. "Bring him to my Castle" "I need to follow them" Lesley said. She tried to follow them but she stepped on a stick. One shadowbringer heard it and looked around. He saw Lesley. "Someone is following us" the shadowbringer said. "Oh no one saw me what should i do" she asked herself "I know! invisibility is the solution." She was invisible and followed them but the shadowbringer, who saw her, she killed before he said it to the others. When they arrived the shadowland, there were shadowbringers everywhere. "What the…" Leslesy said. "Welcome to my Kingdom lesbian fighter" Helcurt said. "I'm a Boy!" Gusion screamed. They went into the Castle and put Gusion into a shadowjail. You think he can escape because it's shadows? No!  
"Let me out you ugly cat" Gusion said. "I'm not a cat, i'm a shadow!" Helcurt said. "You wanted it that way" Gusion said and teleported out of the jail and ran away but he crashed into the invisible Lesley. "What!? Is there an invisible wall?" Gusion said.  
"Catch him!" Helcurt screamed. Thousands of shadowbringers started chasing him. "Come with me" Lesley said, took his Hand and ran away with him. "It's not over yet" Helcurt said, "I will find you and i will kill you". Lesley and Gusion arrived at the destroyed football stadium. "Thank you" Gusion said he stood in front of Lesley and started to kiss her.

2 years later….

Lesley married Gusion and they got a little Boy called Claude.

In the next chapter…  
Lunox the Twilight Goddess See ya next Chapter ♡


End file.
